Out of love
by Cprincess
Summary: James se ha auto convencido de que no ama más a Lily, pero Lily se acaba de convencer de que siempre lo ha hecho. TRADUCCIÓN. Historia de kerwinm12345. LYLY&JAMES.


**O****ut of Love**

Autor: _kerwinm12345_

Traductora: _Coniitah Malfoy Cullen_

* * *

Estaban cercanos a la mitad de su séptimo año cuando Lily notó que James, quien solía acosarla y molestarla, estaba empezando a evitarla por completo. No le hubiera importado si hubiese dejado de hacerlo dos años atrás, pero el año pasado, mientras se sentaba en una clase de Historia de la Magia, aburrida hasta las raíces del cabello, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Incluso de que lo amaba. Pero nunca tuvo el coraje para decirle. Había trabajado todo el verano en diferentes formas de hablarle, distintas cosas que decirle cuando empezara a pedirle citas todos los días, pero él no le había dicho ni siquiera una palabra que no estuviera relacionada con el hecho de que ambos eran premios anuales.

Ese día, ella se sentó a su lado en la clase de Pociones, cosa que una vez se vio forzada a hacer en el pasado, pero él no le dijo nada mientras se ponían a trabajar. Ignoró completamente su presencia.

'James,' comenzó tranquilamente, James levantó su desinteresada mirada hacia ella. '¿Estás bien?' Le preguntó.

'Estoy bien… ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?' respondió él..

'No lo sé. Solías estar siempre planeando alguna broma, o escondido en una esquina, o invitándome a salir…' dijo ella. 'No es que lo extrañe,' agregó demasiado rápido, después deseó que pudiera retractarse, pues realmente _si_ extrañaba todas esas cosas. 'Pero pareces diferente.'

'Hmm.' Respondió simplemente. Él volvió a su trabajo y Lily sabía que esa era la mejor respuesta que le iba a poder sacar. Suspiró. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperar a James. Cualquier cosa. Mientras dejaba la clase, James se apuró a ir a almorzar, pero Sirius le pidió a Lily que se quedara un rato. Esperaron a que toda la clase, incluido el Profesor Slughorn, se fueran.

'¿Por qué te sentaste al lado de James?´ Preguntó él con preocupación en la voz.

'No lo se…' mintió Lily.

'Bueno, no lo hagas.' Dijo llanamente.

'¿Por qué no?' Demandó ella.

'Dos razones: uno, yo me siento a lado de James, y dos, está tratando de olvidarte, y tú no se lo pones más fácil sentándote a su lado.' Explicó él.

'¡¿Qué él está que?!' Preguntó ella.

'Se rindió. No te gusta, nunca te gustará, entonces se resignó. Déjalo ser.' Dijo Sirius.

'Pero… Pero… ¡¿Por qué?!' Preguntó Lily.

'Te acabo de decir por que, además, cuál es el problema, has tratado de sacártelo de encima por años,' añadió.

'No… ¡No puede rendirse así sin más! Él-Él tiene que seguir intentando, ¿verdad?' Preguntó Lily esperanzadamente.

'Lily…' Comenzó Sirius. '¿Qué estás tratando de decir?'

'Yo… nada-bueno, si, algo… pero Yo-yo-yo-yo-.'

'¿Comienza con una "T" y termina con un "e amo James"?' Preguntó Sirius. Lily temblaba mientras suavemente asentía. '¡Genial! ¡Iré a decirle y toda esta depresión puede terminar!'

'¡NO!' Gritó Lily, tomando a Sirius por el brazo. '¡No le puedes decir!' insistió. 'Por favor, no le digas,' rogó.

'Bueno, ¿qué debo hacer entonces?' inquirió.

'Dile que no se rinda conmigo todavía. Pero no le des una razón.' Sugirió Lily.

'Estás loca.' Declaró con simpleza.

'Por favor,' imploró Lily. Sirius suspiró.

'Bueno…' Ella dejó su brazo.

'Sólo… prométeme que no le dirás que tuvimos esta conversación.' Dijo Lily. Sirius rodó los ojos.

'Okay, lo prometo,' y se fueron. Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón, las amigas de Lily la atacaron con preguntas sobre la razón porque estaba llegando tarde al almuerzo con Sirius Black.

'¡Solamente porque todas ustedes se hayan metido con Black, no significa que yo también tenga que hacerlo!' Insistió mientras todas mirabas hacia abajo con vergüenza. Ella vio a James y Sirius hablando tranquilamente entre ellos y los otros merodeadores al otro lado de la mesa.

Esa noche, Lily se sentó totalmente despierta en una silla solitaria en la vacía sala común. Estaba pensando en James cuando escuchó pasos que venían desde la escalera de los hombres.

'Pensé que esa poción para dormir no iba a funcionar _nunca_.' Escuchó a Sirius decir.

'Eso es genial, Canuto,' Comenzó Remus. '¿Pero de qué se trata esto?'

'Escuchen, ¿saben bien como hemos estado ayudando a James a olvidar a Lily?' Preguntó.

'Si.' Replicaron Meter y Remus al mismo tiempo.

'Bueno, necesitamos que el se obsesione con ella de nuevo.' Dijo Sirius.

'¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Todos hemos puesto tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en ayudarlo, ¿Y tu quieres que lo botemos a la basura todo? ¡Él decidió hace mucho tiempo que no quería ser herido nuevamente! ¡¿Por qué llevarlo a eso otra vez?!' Demandó Remus.

'Porque ella lo ama.' Admitió Sirius.

'Genial entonces,' Dijo Remus, sonando mucho más feliz que un minuto atrás. 'Vayamos a despertarlo y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.'

'Bueno… ese es el problema… no le podemos decir.' Dijo Sirius.

'¡¿Por qué no?!' Preguntó Peter.

'Lily no quiere que lo hagamos.'

'¿En serio? ¿Por qué no?' preguntó Remus sospechosamente.

'No lo sé, pero le prometí que no le diría y nosotros los merodeadores somos hombres de palabra. Puede que sea la única cosa decente que la gente puede decir de nosotros…' bromeó.

'¿Entonces qué se supone que hagamos?' preguntó Peter.

'Sólo convencerlo de que acose a Lily otra vez.' Dijo Sirius. 'Debería ser fácil.' Los tres subieron para irse a la cama. Lily pronto los siguió y fue hacia su propia habitación. Al día siguiente en clases, James parecía particularmente enfadado con sus amigos. Lily estaba preocupada que no hubiesen podido persuadirlo, y Sirius confirmó sus preocupaciones antes del almuerzo.

'Sólo se está enojando con nosotros. Insiste en que ya te olvidó.' Los ojos de Lily lucieron el brillo de las lágrimas. 'No es verdad.' Le aseguró. ' Si lo fuera, nosotros lo sabríamos.'

Los merodeadores desaparecieron a su habitación por casi todo el día. Nadie los vio hasta el almuerzo, cuando James lucía más enojado que antes, y Lily no podía evitar sentirse miserable.

Más tarde esa misma noche, los cuatro merodeadores estaban de vuelta en su habitación.

'¿Por qué simplemente no admites que sigues amándola?' Peter estaba preguntándole.

'¡Por que no lo hago!' gruñó James con rabia. '¿Qué les pasa a ustedes hoy? Todo lo que recibo de ustedes es mierda sobre Lily. Ya se acabó. ¡Se acabó! Ahora corten lo que sea que estén haciendo.

'¿Entonces estás diciendo que no sientes nada de nada por ella?' Preguntó Sirius.

'¡Exacto!' dijo James. Sirius dejó la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Sabía que los Ravenclaws estaban teniendo una fiesta, lo que explicaba que casi no hubiera Gryffindors en la torre, y ninguno en la sala común.

Escribió una nota rápida en un pedazo de papel y lo envió arriba por la escalera de las chicas. La nota le pegó a Lily en la cabeza y la leyó.

_Lily,_

_Por favor baja a las escaleras un momento._

_Sirius._

Lily miró la nota por un minuto, pero después bajó las escaleras de toda maneras para ver de que se trataba y antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, Sirius la agarró de la muñeca y la llevaba hacia la escalera de los chicos.

'¿Qué estás haciendo?' Le preguntó Lily mientras trataba de librarse.

'No te preocupes.' Le aseguró mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Todos los merodeadores los miraron. Sirius volteó a Lily de tal manera que los dos estuvieran en la vista principal de James, y la besó. Ella trató de liberarse del beso, pero él la sostenía con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Finalmente la dejó libre, pero antes de que si quiera pudiese gritarle, James le había pegado en la cara. Sirius cayó con fuerza al piso y la sangre de su nariz corrió al piso. De todas maneras sonrió. James estaba respirando con pesadez y enojo mientras Remus y Peter ayudaban a Sirius a levantarse. Lily pudo notar que le estaba costando todo lo que tenía de auto control para no asesinar por completo a Sirius.

'No sentías nada por ella, ¿eh?' Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa. James formó un puño con su mano, y probablemente le hubiera pegado de nuevo si Lily no hubiese colocado su suave mano en su hombro. Él se dio vuelta y la afrontó abruptamente. Ella le sonreía. Él siempre había querido que ella le sonriese así. Su rabia hacia Sirius estaba completamente olvidada mientras Lily situaba sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y James ponía los suyos en su cadera.

'¿Sientes algo por mi?' le preguntó ella con simpleza. Él le respondió acercándose y besándola apasionadamente. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y la acercó más todavía hacia él mientras profundizaba el beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Lily descansó su cabeza en el hombro de James.

'Disculpa por golpearte, amigo.' James le dijo a Sirius.

'Valió la pena.' Dijo Sirius pasivamente.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la historia es de __kerwinm12345, quien me ha dado su completo permiso para traducir._

Nota Traductora: Gracias por leer! Hace tiempo que no traducía una historia, y había olvidado cuanto me gusta hacerlo. No se preocupen los seguidores de "Mi futuro contigo", que prometo sorprenderlos algún día con los capítulos que faltan. Todos los reviews que dejen se los traduciré a la autora, quien (junto conmigo) apreciariamos mucho sus comentarios.


End file.
